


Her Caravan

by Wordy_little_witch_99



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brief character death, Carnivals and horror, Creepypasta, Monster - Freeform, Short Story, small horror story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordy_little_witch_99/pseuds/Wordy_little_witch_99
Summary: Rhode finds herself in an abandoned carnival tent - and then finds that there are things worse than being lost
Kudos: 1





	Her Caravan

A blanket of ebony was draped across the sky, tinged and dripping with violet ink that splattered on the ground, thick, viscous. Soft light emanated from little candles dancing across the air, the bottoms tapered into sharp points. Seats - pews - decorated the circular center, a blended mockery of carnival and worship. Lilting music played from the shadows, a broken music box that traced goosebumps across pallid flesh. There was foreboding, deafening silence permeating the air.. 

She should be scared. 

Base instincts, those of prey, kept her mouth shut, creeping across the haphazardly placed wooden planks serving as the floor. The gentle rustle of fabric was painfully loud in the technicolor abyss. She’d been travelling for hours, walls shifting and spasming around her. She’d been haunted by the melody drifting along the dust motes in the air, and yet still she found nothing. There was no point in trying to push off the inevitable.

“Hello?”

She spun in place, dull eyes gliding across the hung curtains and teetering beams. 

“ _ Who are…? _ ” 

Oh. That was new.

The girl standing on the podium was tall, slim, with skin the color of milk chocolate. Scars littered her skin, eyes hollow voids, sucking in the light around. Offsetting the darkness of her eyes were dreaded locks of hair, woven with yarn and broken beads. As the other tilted her head, tar spilled from her sockets.

“ _ Who are you…? _ ”

Still feeling oddly like a prey animal before a predator, the lost child hesitated. “My name is Rhode,” she murmured after deliberation. The newcomer tilted her head softly, violet and cyan falling from the messy ponytail her hair was secured into. The loose tunic and leggings she wore were in tatters. Dark stains laid grotesquely against her hips and legs, a splattering near her neck.. “Where are we?”

“...  _ a forbidden place. _ ”

Rhode pursed her lips, staring at the other warily. “How do we leave, then?”

“ _ It is the Maw.” _

That answered exactly none of her questions, and, feeling irritated, Rhode said as much. She was met with silence - the type of silence that left your adrenaline spiking and your heart pounding. It felt like she was being stalked by a creature of shadows and dust - choking, cloying and vicious.

Drawn to the only other living creature she’d encountered since waking in this nightmare land, the child crept closer, stepping around the pews and scattered debris. She very pointedly did not dwell on the cracking of wood underfoot or the suspiciously wet sound gurgling beneath the floorboards. She’d already spent enough time investigating this hellish carnival tent. 

“How long have you been here, then,” she prompted, voice wavering only a touch. “I’ve been here for entirely too long,” she tried joking. 

“ _ Long enough. It is nearly time.” _

Rhode hesitated before shifting to stand at the foot of the podium. “A-And what does that mean? Time for what?” She turned back to the path she’d followed. Her eyes strained in the dim black-lit space. A breeze wafted over her head, down her neck - hot, wet. There was a deafening crack from just above her head. She trembled, slowly turning. The other’s jaw had unhinged, body distorting into grotesque proportions, tar spilling from eyes, lips, nose - huge fangs glinted in the light.

**“** **_Time to Feed.”_ **

She barely had time to scream before the jaws snapped forward, severing her torso from her hips in a blinding shot of agony, white hot pain etching her nerve endings - 

._._._._._._._._._.

And she pushed herself up, looking around. She lay in a strange, dilapidated hallway, swaths of colorful fabric hanging from the walls, like a tent. SDHe could distantly hear a music box playing. What had she just been doing? She was tired. She wanted to go home. Where was home? Better yet, why… why was she so…… 

  
**_H u n g r y_ **


End file.
